All grown up
by shikashiromiya
Summary: Sakura is sick of being the weakest in team 7. She found a way how to become stronger, stealing Tsunade’s forbidden scroll techniques in her office. Not only did she become stronger but her body grew 6 years older.MF KS and maybe a NS full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. i'm not good in english so sorry.

Sakura is sick of being the weakest in team 7. She found a way how to become stronger, stealing Tsunade's forbidden scroll techniques in her office she was able to learn the technique easily. Not only did she become stronger but her body grew 6 years older. What will happen now? Will she come back to her original 12 year old body and how will everybody react to this? M/F KS

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

"Kya!"

"What happened to my body?" she stiffened. "Why are my clothes so tight?"

"I can't breath"

"Is this the side-effect of using the forbidden technique!"

She felt being squeeze. She thought her clothes shrunk. She touched her chest for air.

"Ah! My breast is so big!"

She rushed in her bathroom to look in the mirror. She took her clothes off quickly and accidentally ripped it in two. She let out a sigh of relief and went to the mirror to check on her body.

She was shocked. She looks like an adult between 18 and 20. She blushed furiously. Her curvy figure, her creamy skin, her long legs, her pretty face, her big chest and ass whats makes her all so sexy.

"shit! this is not me!"

This is not supposed to happen. She expected to grow stronger, not grow older.

"What should I do?"

Enough of this I must find some clothes and get out immediately before mom finds me here naked. She covered herself with a towel and tiptoed in her mother's room for clothes.

She chose her mother's favorite Chinese dress. Still picky even in this situation.

It fits her perfectly. The red dress reaches her knee with a little slit showing her right leg. The dress is sleeveless showing her creamy white shoulder. She sneaks out of the window and took a walk to think about her problem.

She leaned in the rail of the red bridge. Her head bowed down looking at the river.

I must not tell everybody about this or Tsunade will kill me for sneaking in her office. I'll do this by myself but how. I wonder what Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are doing.

FLASHBACK

"No sakura you are not coming with us." Kakashi said stopping her to follow him and Naruto.

"What! But why?" sakura stopped from walking.

"This is a dangerous mission Sakura-chan it would be good for you to stay in Konoha." Naruto said.

"Is it because I'm weak?" Sakura asked with her head tilted down.

They wont even look at me in the face, why, am I a burden to them, am I that WEAK! I can't take this.

"Fine I'll stay!' she ran away, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan wait!" Naruto was going to follow her but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto were going to be late you know that, this is an important mission." Naruto reluctantly followed Kakashi with a frown on his face.

I don't want to be weak anymore! I'm sick of it!

Stop crying!

Crying makes you weak!

END OF FLASHBACK

She noticed some men kept staring at her. They've been there since she stayed in the bridge. She felt uncomfortable, she was going to leave but was blocked by them.

"Hey pretty lady are you new here?" 

"Wanna date with me miss?"

"Excuse me have we met before?"

She sweatdropped.

Sakura was being surrounded by men asking her questions. She was getting annoyed from all the attention, but can't escape.

She was about to yell at them.

"Leave my girlfriend alone."

All the men encircled Sakura turn their heads back. Sakura's eyes widened with shock.

'Kakashi-sensei?'

Kakashi walked towards her nonchalantly and grabbed her wrist. The men all glared at him.

She was still baffled, what is he doing?

"Sorry to keep you waiting babe." Kakashi said and winked at Sakura.

'Oh I get it!'

"Its ok honey" Sakura hold on Kakashi's arms and moved closer to him.

"Ready for our date?"

Kakashi nodded with a yes and they both walked pass by the men.

"Aw, man she's taken!"

"lucky bastard"


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. damn

Kakashi's POV

I was walking back to my apartment. Our 1week mission was exhausting I can finally sleep in my bed.

Me and Naruto just finished reporting to the 5th Hokage's office. Our mission causes us some bruises and scars but thanks to Gondaime's healing we feel a lot better now

I saw the pink haired girl in the bridge. It must be Sakura.

I felt guilt in me she must be still upset about me and Naruto leaving her behind.

Wait a minute that's not Sakura! As I come closer I was in daze, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. My body stiffened gazing at her perfect figure. But I still can't stop thinking that she looks like Sakura.

I frowned when the men cornered her. I feel my blood boil. Get away from her you perverts can't you see she's annoyed.

She does look bothered and she needs help.

I got an idea!

I pretended to be her boyfriend and hope that she would play along with me.  
And I was glad she did. I felt hot when she came closer to me with her hands clasping my arm.

End of Kakashi's POV

Kakashi and I are walking away from the men. They are staring at us still not convinced. Kakashi slid his arms around my waist and I almost gasped. I look back and see them leaving with a disappointment in their face.

I was relieved they're gone. Kakashi still has his arms around me. I shrugged thinking that they might still come back. 

Kakashi led me to the Ramen restaurant. I pull away from him and I bow my head.

"Thank you! You saved me." I look back at him and smiled.

He chuckled scratching his head.

"Anything for a pretty lady like you."

A slight of blush tainted my cheeks.

"Want some Ramen?" he asked. "Don't worry it's my treat."

I am kind of hungry I haven't eaten since this morning. I nodded in agreement and smiled.

Kakashi's POV

Her smiles makes me heat up. She has a very pretty face like a porcelain doll. I took a glance at her while she's blowing her hot ramen. Wow she's sexy. It's pretty enticing to see her big chest and her legs. Her green eyes and pink hair reminds me of Sakura though.

"Miss?" she looked at me with a smile. 'Damn she's so pretty I want to kiss her'

I snapped back to reality when she tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi by the way, what's yours?"

Her eyes widened and looked shock. She fidgeted. She looks like she's talking with herself inside her head. I don't know why but I didn't bother asking.

End of Kakashi's POV

What am I gonna do I can't tell him my name. Come on think of a name THINK, THINK, THINK!

"UH…S-Sumire."(Sumire is the Japanese name of a flower; I don't know what kind of flower.)

"Sumire" he repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks" I sighed mentally

"I've never seen you in Konoha before did you just moved in here?"

"Uh I came her to visit a relative."

"Oh, I see"

I never knew Kakashi-sensei is such a gentleman. Now that I've gotten taller I can clearly see his eyes. I somehow realized how attractive he is with those languid eyes, if I could only see his face behind that mask. What am I thinking his my teacher! I'm his student there's no way I should be thinking this way about him.

"You know what, you reminded me of a girl living here in Konoha. You have the same color of eyes and hair."

I stiffened. "Really."

"Her name is Sakura. You look like an older version of her." he chuckled.

I made a fake laugh and looked away. It feels like billions of butterflies flying inside my stomach. I can't stop sweating. What if he found out?

"Guess, she would grow up like a beautiful woman like you."

I hesitantly look back at him. I've never been complimented this way before.  
I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. My face definitely turned a few more shades of red. I can't stop fidgeting, it's so embarrassing.

Is she blushing at me? She's cute acting like a little girl, I chuckled inside my head. A little girl inside a body of a woman. That's funny.

Kakashi then leaned closer to Sakura. 

"Sumire…"

"Y-yes"

"Oi Kakashi!" Naruto jumps over between them.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi grunted. Sakura sighed in her seat.

'Thanks for interfering my special moment with Sumire. Sometimes Naruto is annoying and now I want to strangle him to death.'

"It's Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi stood up and look at Naruto with a worried face while Sakura stuttered.

"Did something happened to her?

"She's been missing since this morning."

"What!"

"Her mother's been searching for her like crazy."

Sakura's body flinched hearing this.

"Did you think she ran away?"

"Is she still upset about us leaving her?"

"What if she never comes back?"

Naruto obviously is worried about Sakura. Both his hands are pulling his hair while running around Kakashi.

"Naruto calm down, you know Sakura. She's smarter than that."

Sakura is also panicking. If they all tried to search for her this might lead to the stolen scroll from Tsunade's office. Tsunade is too smart and would easily get to the bottom of Sakura missing in Konoha. 'I will not only be punished by Tsunade, but be put into prison for stealing that stupid technique that didn't even work.'

'The scroll says that technique would make you stronger.'

Flashback

Sakura and Tsunade are training in the hospital. Tsunade was impressed how sakura had easily mastered her basic techniques as a medic nin. She successfully tried healing injured animals and now Tsunade allowed her to heal people.

"Finish!" sakura crumbled down the white tiles of the floor.

"Perfect you healed 7 broken bones on his body and closed his wounds."

'Really, he looks terrible before he was healed by Sakura and now he's absolutely recovered.'

'Sakura sometimes surprised me. She had already healed 20 people in one day '

"You can rest and go home now Sakura you're out of chakra we'll meet again tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura got up and head towards the exit.

Shizune was waiting for Sakura outside. She walked towards Sakura.

"Congratulations on your first day in the hospital Sakura!"

"Shizune-san?"

"How did you do it Sakura you've healed 20 people, compared to me on my first day I can only heal 5 people and some of them are still feeling pain."

Sakura made a fake laugh. And look down her feet.

"I don't know…I just can't help myself seeing them in pain and it urges me more to help them."

"You know what Sakura?"

"Yes Shizune-san?" Sakura look back at Shizune.

"I think you'll become a strong medic nin someday, and may even surpass Tsunade's..."

Sakura was flabbergasted at Shizune's last sentence.

"…Beauty when you grow up!"

Sakura fell over anime style. She was expecting that Shizune would say she can beat Tsunade up with her strength. But who would that woman is damn strong.

They both walked together talking and laughing. Shizune noticed Sakura's face frowned when she mentioned Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sakura are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Shizune-san do you think I'm weak?"

"Sakura what are you talking about? Of course not" 

Sakura smiled but still not convinced.

"Look Sakura you're strong in other ways."

"Like what other ways?"

"Like the way you healed the people in the hospital, you could've stop when you're running out chakra but you didn't give up, like how you easily learned Tsunade's training without trouble, like how you can outsmart people with your brain who knows what's inside your mind that the Yamanakas may not even use their mind techniques over you."

"Thank you Shizune you make my day." Shizune lit her face up and patted Sakura's back."

"Well I'll be going now see you tomorrow." They both waved each other goodbyes.

'Maybe she's right, I'm strong in other ways.' Sakura happily walks to her house.

The next morning…

Sakura went to Tsunade's office which became her daily routine. Tsunade stood up from her seat and patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Ready for the next level Sakura?"

"Next level?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you passed the techniques I taught you and now I'm teaching you to heal yourself.

"There are different ways to heal your body, like inducing your body to recover. It will especially be useful while your in battle."

Sakura jumped in excitement. 'A new technique I can't wait'

"I expected you to learn this in 2 days since you effortlessly learned a lot from me."

Shizune came in the door with a worried face.

"Tsunade it's an emergency please come with me."

Tsunade frowned on Shizune's urgent help.

"What is it Shizune?"

Shizune moved her eyes to Sakura and then back to Tsunade.

"I'll tell you later just come with me."

"I'll come back later Sakura. Wait for me here." Tsunade trust Sakura leaving her in her office alone. Besides no one is guarding her office why not her, Sakura's strong.

They both left Sakura behind standing in the office baffled.

'Maybe it's a top secret, that's why Shizune did not tell Tsunade what was going on.'

3 hours later…

Ah it's damn boring here. Me and Tsunade should be training.

Sakura walked around the office and bumped on a closet and fell over. She got mad and kicked it the lock broke open. And the closet opened up with scrolls falling over her.

"Ah! What a mess, Tsunade will kill me."

Sakura picked up the scrolls and put it back to the closet.

"Tsunade's is untidy for hiding these scrolls in the closet."

She got a curious look on her face and tried to open up one of the scrolls. She read it and her eyes widened.

"So that's why she looks younger than a 50 year old woman."

She got interested and tried to open another scroll. Her eyes widened more and her mouth parted with shock.

"Forbidden technique!" Tsunade should've hid this in a more secured place.

She kept reading

It says here that your body will grow stronger, it also says something about your bones and muscles will extend, and your chakra will increase 6 times. I am so enticed of learning this jutsu.

"I must learn this technique I want to be stronger like everybody."

She cleaned all the mess she made and fixed the lock and closed the closet with all the scrolls in it except the forbidden technique she is holding in her hand.

She hid it in her bag. 'I know I'm risking my life doing this but I can't help myself.  
Tsunade opened the door looking pissed and exhausted. Sakura startled and got tensed seeing Tsunade's angry face.

She tried to relax her body. Tsunade looked at Sakura and her frown was replaced into a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Sakura I made you wait long."

"I-it's ok."

"I guess our training will be delayed for weeks. I have business to finished I'll tell you when I'm ready to train you again. You can leave now."

"Goodbye Tsunade-sama."

"Goodbye."

Sakura left Tsunade's office with the scroll. She studied the scroll all day and understood how to perform the technique. All she have to do is practice the technique in a secluded place.

After 1 week…

Poof

"Kya!"

End of Flashback

I'm so stupid I shouldn't have done this. I cause so much trouble already. I don't want everybody to worry about me. I must think of a plan.

"Excuse me I'm Sakura's cousin."

Naruto stopped running around and looked at Sakura with his lips parted. Kakashi did the same.

"Well…you see Sakura is really upset about the two of you leaving her behind. She asked me to help her hide somewhere she could think and lighten herself up."

"Why didn't you tell her mother about this?" Naruto asked

"She doesn't want to be disturbed by everyone even her mother. Now that the two of you know about it please don't tell anyone this is a secret between us."

Naruto sighed and grinned.

'So Sakura-chan is alright. She is still mad about us though but as long as Sakura-chan is safe. By the way Sakura's cousin is pretty hot! Maybe pink hairs and green eyes runs in her family'

"So that's why you looked tense when I spoke of Sakura's name." Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura nodded and pretended that as an excuse.

"Can you tell us where she is?"

"No, that's a secret between me and Sakura only."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura sometimes is too sensitive."

Sakura's left eye twitched.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Naruto gave out his hand.

Sakura shook his hand. "I'm Sumire Haruno."

Kakashi can see Naruto blushing while shaking hands with her.

"You know Sumire, Naruto has a huge crush on Sakura." Kakashi interrupted.

Sakura blushed hearing this. Of course she knows that Naruto likes her but can't stop blushing.

"Really."

They talked in the Ramen restaurant until its dark.

'Oh no where am I going to sleep?'

"Um I'm a little broke today and have no place to sleep so I was wondering…"

Both Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened and know what she is asking for.

"You can stay in my place!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi glared at Naruto. He was gonna offer her to stay in his apartment but was pushed by Naruto.

i really want to write this story cause it's been stuck in my computer for a long time and tada i published it. hope you enjoy, if not i'll still keep on writing.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: don't own Naruto

"Sumire-san you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in my couch. The shower is over there and the kitchen is…" Naruto puckered his face up thinking.

"Oh wait! Heheh…I forgot there is no kitchen. If you're hungry you can dig up some snacks on my fridge over there."

Sakura looked around the room, it was small and untidy. Somehow she pitied Naruto for living all alone in his apartment with a very small space.

Sakura notice a pile of porn magazines on the floor. She winced when Naruto swiftly dove down the floor picking up the magazines at a fast pace.

He threw all the magazines in his closet and faced her sweating.

"Heheh, sorry my room's a mess." He made a fake hysterious laugh while rubbing his head.

Sakura shook her head and gave Naruto an assuring smile. "No, it's ok the room is…nice and cozy."

Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Sumire-san, I'll make sure you'll feel at home and comfortable while you're staying here in my apartment."

"Thank you" Sakura giggled.

Naruto is so sweet. I feel guilty for not being so kind to him before. There are times I wanted to pay him back and be nice to him sometimes. But then again, I am not the person who he thinks been treating him nicely.

"Uh… I'm not being rude or anything. Sumire-san, how long will you be staying here in Konoha?" Naruto looked down his feet blushing. "Cause you are always welcome to stay…as long as you want."

"…I think it will take me for a while to-"

"That's great!" Naruto's smile widens.

"Cause I've been thinking… I want you to come with me tomorrow and show you around, if you don't mind?"

"Well I…" Sakura was going to refuse but Naruto gave her a pleading look.

Sakura sighed. "Ok I'll go with you."

"Alright!" Naruto raised both his arms.

Sakura made a fake laugh. 'Come on give me a break.'

"And I'll introduce you to everybody"

She stammered. 'What! Oh no I shouldn't have agreed.'

"Specially the 5th Hokage." He added with his hands placed at the back of his head wearing his typical smirks.

'I'm dead' she whined inwardly.

'I want you to meet her, you did know that Tsunade is training Sakura-chan right?"

"Y-yes"

"Oh and I almost forgot there's this white-haired geezer roaming around Konoha. You should stay away from him." Naruto warned her with a serious face.

'He must be talking about Jiraiya.'

'Why's that?" she asked pretending she didn't know.

"He's a pervert and writes dirty novels." Naruto gave a look of disgust.

"I'll keep that in mind" she answered. 'Now that I'm all grown up maybe I should be on my guard, he does like women a lot.'

'I should take a shower I feel dirty, but I need a clean clothes to wear. I can't just wear this dress all over again.' she thought.

"Naruto I've got another problem." Sakura rub her index finger in her chin, she grinned with her eyebrows furrowing. "Its kind 'a silly…I forgot my clothes at home."

Naruto gave her a curious expression.

"You see…I…umm…eh" she gave up, she can't think of an excuse.

"Then we'll borrow some clothes from Tsunade tomorrow, you can borrow mine for tonight." Naruto left her to find some clothes in his closet.

Sakura brushed her embarrassment away and gazed at Naruto with a smile. That's what she likes about Naruto, he is very thoughtful and caring.

"Here this will perfectly fit you" Naruto handed her a long white shirt with a leaf symbol printed on it.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you Naruto, you're very sweet."

Naruto blushed at her expression of gratitude and chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower now." Sakura went inside the bathroom.

Meanwhile outside Konoha…

"Damn that Naruto!" Kakashi threw a can in the trash.

Kakashi was walking down the dark streets of Konoha. He seated himself on the rails of the red bridge where the team 7 used to meet up for training.

He remembered being scolded by Sakura and Naruto for always being late, but afterwards they got used to him. It was fun back then until Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru. And Now Sakura is hiding from us. 'I guess that leaves me and Naruto…Are we falling apart?'

He thought of Sumire's smiles and how pretty she is. 'Is it love at first sight?'

"Hmmm, I wonder what Naruto and Sumire are doing?" he sighed feeling jealous.

"I hope nothing happens" Kakashi shook his head vigorously. "What am I saying of course nothing will happen. Naruto's a kid and Sumire's a grown up!"

At Naruto's…

Naruto heard Sakura opened the door from the bathroom.

"Sumire-san I have some extra pillows with…me…!" Naruto was stunned.

The shirt Naruto gave her reached half her thigh. When she blocked the lamplight Naruto was able to see her curve through the shirt. She was obviously not wearing underwear.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said while drying her hair with a towel. She came closer and took the pillow from him, Naruto was still in daze looking at her body.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Sakura leaned her head close to Naruto with a puzzled look.

Naruto's nose bleeds and fainted.

"Naruto!" Sakura was able to catch him. She shook Naruto waking him up

At The 5th Hokage's building…

Shizune is on the way to Tsunade's office when she came across to a woman leaving from Tsunade's office. She glance at her, she looks sad and tired. She is in her mid 40's, her hair is a mess and her eyes look swollen.

'I wonder what her problem is'

Shizune shrugged and opened the door. She entered the room and found Tsunade standing in front of the window both her hands clasping at her back.

"Tsunade-san who's that woman who just left a while ago."

"It's Sakura's mother."

"Is there a problem?" Shizune asked with a worried face

"Shizune, Sakura is missing in Konoha"

"What!" Shizune moved forward.

"And I think I know why." Tsunade faced Shizune with a smirk.

Next Day….

"Ready Sumire-san?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly and gave a fake smile.

"I can't wait you to meet my friends." Naruto is excited to show her around Konoha, While Sakura is nervous and irritated at the same time.

'Oh Kami, why me?'

To be continue…


	4. Author's note

yo! thanks for the reviews,I love you all so much!

ummm...it will take me for a while to continue this fanfic, coz I have exams coming.

EXAMS on HOLIDAY can you believe that!

my school is so mean. T-T sob

I was hoping to send chapter 4 before christmas...oh well, maybe next year.

Merry Christmas everyone and a happy holiday (I hope I'm happy, coz I'm kind of depress this days)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. T-T

The day is sunny and beautiful. The people in Konohagakure are busy with their morning routines, the whole village is noisy with the people working.

Until Silence overcomes them as if the time stopped. Only the sound of the birds chirping can be heard, but what is the cause of this stillness and quietness of the village?

Sakura and Naruto are walking together in the street while the staggered people moved out of their way gazing at the pink haired woman they have never seen in Konoha before. (AN: Sakura is still wearing the red Chinese dress from her mother's closet.)

"Who's that woman with Naruto?" a woman whispering to another.

"Is she new here?" a man lifting a sack of rice staring at her.

"Wow she's pretty!" a boy blushing.

Naruto just smirks at them showing off that he's with a gorgeous woman, while Sakura is uncomfortable from all their eyes on her. Naruto noticed her awkwardness from the ogling, he decided to take her to a more private place where she can be at ease.

"Sumire-san lets go to Ichiraku Restaurant and eat." Naruto turned his head to Sakura and grinned.

Sakura nodded relieved to be away from the crowded place.

After they left, the people started gossiping about the new pink haired woman.

Sakura and Naruto are sitting next to each other in the restaurant eating ramen….

'People are starting to talk about me. This is a serious problem.' She thought while spinning her chopsticks in the bowl of ramen.

'What if I never change back to my younger self? Will I live my life pretending and never be able to be with my mom again?' her eyes stings having thought of that. 'And worst will Sasuke-kun and I ever get the chance to be together now that I'm older than him?'

While Naruto is slurping his Ramen he took a glance at Sakura and felt a short hint of sadness in her. He stopped from eating and gave a sad look.

"Sumire-san, are you ok?"

Sakura snapped out from her thoughts and shook her head. She looked at Naruto with a smile.

"I'm fine, there's a dirt in my eye." She rubbed her eyes feigning to get rid of the dirt but tears started to fell down her cheeks. She can't control herself anymore she is so stressed out and tired.

"Sumire-san tell me what your problem is and I'll help you, it's hard for me seeing you sad like this." Naruto patted Sakura's back.

She whimpered and moved her eyes to Naruto with a stern.

'Should I tell him? I do trust Naruto but…' her eyes were locked on his sincere blue eyes. 'I trust him.' she agreed with herself to tell Naruto the truth.

Sakura sighed and Naruto positioned himself to listen.

"Naruto…I'm actually-"

"Naruto, I didn't know you like older women." Sakura was cut off by someone behind them.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned their backs.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto muttered.

"Ne Naruto aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Kiba said as he walked out from Shikamaru's back with a smirk carrying Akamaru inside his jacket.

"Kiba?"

"I want 5 Ramens please" Chouji, who just appeared out of nowhere sitting beside Sakura. And they all sweatdropped at that.

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave them a tiring look. 'What a bother!'

He started to introduce them to Sakura by pointing his thumb.

"These are my friends Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru nodded.

"Akamichi Chouji" Chouji raised his hand while sipping a bond of noodles.

"And Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba smirked.

"I'm Sa-Sumire Haruno." She smiled back laughing nervously.

'Ugh…I really need to get used of this name.' Sakura thought grumpily.

"So you're related to Sakura?" Kiba asked with his eyebrows arched.

"Can't you tell? They both have the same color of eyes and hair." Shikamaru said in nonchalant.

"They were right, you are a Haruno." Chouji said with a pile of empty bowls beside him.

'That was fast' Sakura sweatdropped.

"People are spreading the rumor that Naruto is walking with an attractive woman." Kiba seated himself next to Naruto and leaned his chin on his palm.

"So we came to check if the rumor is real…and it is." Kiba glanced at Naruto, "Are you two going out?"

Naruto blushes and chuckled rubbing his temples. "Well, it's not that… I was just showing Sumire-san around Konoha and was planning to introduce you guys to her."

They all snorted in unison as if they don't believe him.

"Yeah right, you're hiding from us just to keep her yourself." Kiba grunted.

"You guys are useless" Naruto frowned with a blush still left on his cheek.

"Are you taking a vacation here in Konoha?" Shikamaru ask Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"Where were you staying?" he asked again.

"…. Naruto's apartment." She hesitantly answered. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Why not Sakura's place you are after all related to her?"

'OMG! This Shikamaru guy will never let me go, he keeps asking me questions. I must think fast.'

"Sakura and I had a fight… it's too personal." She lied.

"Uhuh, and you'd rather stay in Naruto's place." Shikamaru said giving his wary eyes on her.

"Sumire-san and I are friends for a long time." Naruto said helping her out.

So where do you come from?"

"Shikamaru, that's enough questions you're already scaring her." Chouji interrupted.

'Phew…I'm saved.' Sakura thought.

"Yeah Shikamaru she's not lying to you. You're like a police interrogating a criminal." Kiba glared at him and Akamaru barked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

After a long talk in the Ichiraku restaurant…

Sakura is getting along well with the three and Naruto is finding this amusing. He is ecstatic about her meeting his friends. He totally forgot about Sakura since the older version came to the picture and He's starting to develop a crush on the same person.

'I've never actually spend this much time with them before. It's fun, I'm getting to know them very well" Sakura thought while laughing at Kiba's joke.

"Oi Shikamaru! Chouji! Asuma-sensei has been looking for you two! Aren't we supposed to go training this morning…oh who's this?" Ino said as she was walking towards the restaurant.

'Ino!' Sakura screamed inwardly.

"Hmmm, are you the woman everybody's been talking about?" Ino said with her hand cupped on her chin wearing a curious look.

"You do have the same color of hair and eyes of that forehead girl." Ino, moving her eyes up and down looking at Sakura with her left eyebrow scrunched up.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

She sighed mentally and gave one of her best fake smiles to Ino. "Actually I'm Sakura's cousin. I'm Sumire Haruno nice to meet you."

"Oh you are! Wow you really are pretty" Ino's face lightens up. 'Damn, too pretty' Ino thought with her teeth gritting.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's childhood friend." She placed her hand to her chest introducing herself.

"And I guess Sakura did already tell you about me…giggles so where is she? Ino asked.

"She's –"

"Sumire is your name right?"

"Ye-"

"That's funny, both you and Sakura has the name of a flower."

"How old are you? Oh sorry didn't mean to be rude, I'm just a little curious." Ino nags.

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah…

Ino keeps talking and talking not even letting Sakura finish her replies. The guys are already annoyed wanting to blow their brains out. Ino is obviously infatuated of her and wants to be friend with the pink haired woman.

Shikamaru is getting irritated from Ino nagging, he grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her away from Sakura.

"Hey!" Ino yelps from Shikamaru's strong grip.

"Aren't we supposed to go training with Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru said looking back his shoulders. "Chouji lets go!"

"Bye Sumire-san" Chouji left his seat, joining Shikamaru's side.

"Good-bye Sumire lets meet again later or tomorrow or maybe the next day or maybe the day after that and maybe-" Ino yells waving goodbye to Sakura.

'Oh Ino, sigh…loud as always.' Sakura thought smiling at the team 10 disappearing from their sight.

Akamaru barked at Kiba and gave a crying sound. Kiba looked down at Akamaru. 'Shit I forgot!'

"Oh sorry Akamaru" he tilted his head up and looked at Sakura. "It's nice talking with you Sumire-san, I want to stay and chat but Akamaru needs to go. Ja ne" Kiba dashed out of the restaurant.

…

"Hmmph! They didn't even said goodbye to me." Naruto pouted with his arms cross to his chest.

Sakura giggles and patted Naruto's back. "You have good friends Naruto. I like them very much." She said sweetly.

Naruto's eyes widened and gave a big smile to Sakura placing his hands at the back of his head.

"Let's go to Tsunade's office and borrow some clothes." Naruto said grinning.

"Uhh…sure."

Minutes later…

Kakashi enters the restaurant panting. He moved his head looking around like crazy. He then sighed in defeat not seeing his Sumire. Ayame came out from the kitchen and notice Kakashi looking down sitting in the stool.

"Is there a problem Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi cocked his head up with his usual languid expression.

"Have you seen Naruto with a pink haired woman?" he asked.

"Oh yes, they just left a while ago." Ayame answered.

Kakashi stood up with his eyes wide open.

"Do you know where they are going?"

"Nope…what? You've got a crush on her?" she asked teasingly.

"Thanks for your help. I'll be going now" Kakashi poof and disappeared leaving leaves falling to the ground.

Ayame gave a sweet smile but was replaced by a frown. "Don't tell me I'm cleaning all this mess up!" she screamed while glaring at the heap of leaves Kakashi left in the restaurant.

While Naruto and Sakura are on their way to the Hokage's building, Naruto is giving out descriptions on the places they walked pass by.

"That's Iruka-sensei's house, he's a very nice guy he always treats me in Ichiraku…He's a Jounin teacher in Konoha ninja academy." he gave out his hand pointing at Iruka's house.

Sakura nodded smiling. She looks around pretending she's interested at the places she is already familiar with.

"Oh and there it is the Konoha ninja academy!" Naruto pointed. "That's the park, and the other side of that building is the hospital."

'Oh no, we're getting closer to Tsunade's' Sakura fidgeted, she started sweating.

Sakura in deep thought didn't notice Naruto stopped from walking, and she bumped on his back.

"Kya!…Naruto, why did you stop?" Sakura scowled at Naruto.

She quizzically looked at Naruto when she saw him clenched his fist.

"N-Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Sumire-san! Run!" Naruto exclaimed not even turning his back to Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura was surprised at Naruto's unusual serious tone, she is also curious why Naruto is acting this way and what is there to run for?

"Please hurry up Sumire-san, he's coming!" Naruto looked back his shoulders and gave her a stern look.

Sakura backed away her heart is beating fast, now she's scared. What was that all about!

What the heck, she did trust Naruto. She nodded and turned her back from him to run but she was greeted by a jolt. She fell down her butt, and felt pain she gave out a moan while stroking her back. Her body stiffened from a strange mood of atmosphere.

She slowly tilted her head up and…

"Ero-Seninn!" cried Naruto.

"Sorry miss I wasn't looking. Let me give you a hand." Jiraiya gave a charming smile showing off his white teeth.

"Feh! Bullshit I bet you bumped her on purpose." Naruto snorted and glared at Jiraiya.

"That's so hurtful of you Naruto, disrespecting your master like this is unacceptable." Jiraiya clutched his chest as if it was in pain.

"Stop acting like an idiot! You make me sick!" Naruto bellowed Jiraiya.

Sakura who's still sitting in the ground sweat dropped at the two giving each other a taunting glare.

Jiraiya's left eye started twitching but was distracted when he glances at Sakura's bare legs. He gave a lusty expression and kept ogling at her. Naruto arched his eyebrow quizzically, he followed where Jiraiya is looking at.

"Stop staring at her!" Naruto was about to kick him but Jiraiya dodged and caught Naruto's ankle.

"Kid, you need more than that to beat me." He smirked at the dangling Naruto.

Sakura stood up and sighed. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

She shivered down her spines when Jiraiya came closer to her still holding Naruto with him.

"Miss, I'm sorry how the way I acted earlier it's just that I've never seen such beauty in my life. My name is Jiraiya, pleasure is mine meeting you, and may I know the name of the goddess before me?" He said in his charismatic tone.

"Damn it Ero-sennin! Sumire-san please don't tell him your name! You'll be hunted by this geezer for life!" Naruto said struggling in rampant.

"Naruto no baka." Sakura mumbled gritting her teeth.

"Ah, so your name is Sumire, such a pretty name." Sakura gasped when Jiraiya cupped her chin, his head leaning down aiming for a kiss. This made Naruto really mad he poked Jiraiya's eyes using his two fingers.

"Aargh!" Jiraiya groaned from the pain, he let go off Naruto and covered his eyes.

"Now's our chance, let's run!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and they hurriedly ran away from Jiraiya.

"Naruto, you'll never get away with this!" Jiraiya's daunting voice made them even run faster.

They finally made it to the building. Sakura continues from panting, she sighed and took a peek at Naruto as he fell down his knees with his palms touching the cold floor. Sakura grinned and let out a laugh. Naruto giving a curious glance at Sakura, he smiled and laughed as well.

"Hahaha…did you see his face?" Sakura's hand placed on her chest laughing.

"Yeah! Hahaha…serves him right!" Naruto answered back.

"What's all this noise?" Shizune came out from Tsunade's office closing the door grumpily.

Sakura and Naruto stopped laughing and were startled at Shizune's angry voice. Shizune moved her eyes to Naruto and frowned.

"Naruto! You know you are not allowed to make loud noises in the Hokage's building!" she scowled at Naruto and moved her eyes to the other side. She stammered seeing Sakura her eyes wide open and her lips parted with shock.

"Ne Shizune-san, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Aaaah!" Shizune shrieked with her hands on her cheeks.

'Ok…what was that?' Sakura thought as she winced at Shizune, screaming like a teenage girl.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Naruto yelled at her pointing his index to Shizune.

Shizune stopped and gave a coughing sound her hands covering her mouth.

'How embarrassing…' Shizune thought blushing.

"Sorry! I don't know why I did that." She chuckled stroking her head.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned.

"This is Sumire-san, Sakura's cousin."

Shizune nodded with a slight grimacing expression.

"And this is Shi-"

"Oh! You don't have to tell her my name…I got the vibe she already knows me, right Sumire-san?"

'Something tells me she knows everything.' Sakura thought as she fidgeted her fingers.

"What? You think you're that popular?" Naruto snorted.

Shizune glared at Naruto and hit him hard on the head, which knocked him out with twirls in his eyes.

"Please come in, and meet the 5th." Shizune cheerfully pushed Sakura to Tsunade's office leaving the unconscious Naruto behind.

Sakura looked back her shoulders. "But Naruto-"

"You don't have to worry about him, he's fine."

"Tsunade-sama I got a visitor for you." Shizune said happily behind Sakura's back with her hands placed on Sakura's shoulder.

"Not now Shizune, I'm busy" Tsunade raised her hand shooing them away while reading some papers on her table.

"Hmmph! That's very rude of you…oh well I guess we have to leave." Shizune said turning back with Sakura. "Let's go Haruno-san." she said, purposely giving a high pitch tone on the word Haruno.

Tsunade's eyebrows arched, she moved her head up and saw the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura?" Tsunade muttered and Shizune smirked. 'Good! Took her long to get that.'

Sakura stiffened and hesitantly looked back at Tsunade whose eyes grew wider.

"Sakura!" Tsunade stood up and Sakura was flabbergasted.

"Hahaha…so I was right all along you did used that jutsu!" Tsunade cried laughing tears coming out from her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, h-how did you know it was me?" Sakura asked stuttering.

"You think you could get away from me with all the traces you left in my office."

"What do you mean traces? I cleaned all the mess up and make sure that everything's back where it belongs." Sakura moved forward with an innocuous expression.

"Sigh…Sakura, that's why Tsunade-sama found out, you cleaned it all up" Shizune shook her head. "You still don't know her she's a very untidy person specially when hiding things."

Tsunade gave a deadly glare at Shizune while cracking her knuckles. Shizune backed away laughing nervously.

"Look, the lock is already broken and you fixed it, and you put all the scrolls in order." She reluctantly said that part. She took something out of her pocket. " And this pink strands of hair inside my closet."

Sakura blushed and bowed down her knees. "Please forgive me Tsunade-sama…I will not resist myself you can put me to prison or punish me, anything you want…I was an idiot for stealing that forbidden technique in your office. I'm sorry…"

"Hush, what are you talking about? What forbidden technique?"

Sakura was baffled. "Well, the technique I used that made me like this."

"It's not a forbidden technique Sakura."

"But it says-"

"Listen, I created this jutsu when I was about your age. I made a miscalculation, and the same thing happened to me. I focused on the increase of strength and chakra and didn't notice that you would grow older. It's a failure, I never want this to happen again I affirmed this jutsu as a forbidden technique so nobody would ever used it. That was before, I was a kid back then it's not a forbidden technique it's just some of my useless jutsus. Seriously, did you think I would hide a forbidden technique in my closet with a broken lock?"

Sakura nodded at her explanation.

"How did you change back to normal?" Sakura asked looking for a tinge of hope.

"Because of Jiraiya's perversion that pushed me to immediately create another jutsu that can revert the side effects of the other jutsu. (AN: eh… did you get that? Sorry I'm not good in jutsu's and stuffs about ninja) Unfortunately Sakura, I forgot how to perform that technique and it may take me months to create another.

"Months? But I can't take the lying and the pretending and the…"

"Stop whining, you're lucky you have other people willing to help you, while I solve my problems alone. Did you think it's easy for me to think of a reversion for the jutsu while Jiraiya and other men are flirting around?" Tsunade tells off Sakura.

"I'm sorry" Sakura bowed her head down feeling guilty.

Tsunade's frown was replaced by a sympathetic smile. She cupped Sakura's chin and tilted her head up.

"Sakura, you're like a daughter to me, look I will try my best to remember the jutsu and make sure you have nothing to worry about." Sakura smiled and started to cry, she hugged Tsunade and Tsunade hugged her back patting Sakura's back.

Sakura pulled away from Tsunade and wiped the beads of tears from her eyes. "Thank you very much Tsunade-sama I really needed that."

"You have to tell this to your mother first, she is worried sick about you." Shizune placed her hand to Sakura's shoulder.

"Yes she is, you should come with her Shizune for proof, in case her mother did not believe her."

Sakura's smile grew bigger. She can't wait to sleep in her bed and be with her mom again.

"And as for your punishment…" Tsunade continues.

'A punishment?' Sakura flinched

"You'll be replacing Iruka as a substitute teacher in Konoha ninja academy. He has a cold and may not be able to teach tomorrow. I can't find anyone to be his substitute, everybody's busy, so I choose you, and why not you are smart right?"

"Ok, I'll do it." Sakura agreed sighing.

"Good, I'll be introducing you to everybody tomorrow just to end the gossiping."

"Yeah! People in Konoha today talk too much. I heard them say you're Kakashi's girlfriend." Shizune said.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yup, they said they saw the two of you dating."

Sakura looked away blushing. "I-It's a misunderstanding."

"Whoa! It's true!" Shizune said with her jaw dropped down in shock.

"Stop this nonsense! Now listen, you're a rank jounin from the village of Sand, you're 18, single and you're staying here in Konoha for Iruka's substitute. To avoid any questions concerning the young Sakura, she is taking a vacation in your village. Don't worry about the Anbus I'll take care of them. And your clothes will be provided by Shizune."

"Alright! That means shopping right?" Shizune raised her hands in the air.

"Uh, yeah whatever…what is your fake name Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Sumire" Sakura answered.

"Hmmm, a flower that only blooms in winter." Tsunade scrunched her face up thinking. (AN: heheh…I made that up.)

"Wow that's a very pretty name Sakura and…Very rare. Giggles does it remind you of Kakashi's hair?" Shizune asked amusingly.

Sakura blushed and looked down her feet. "Stop it Shizune!"

"What are you two doing here? Go and tell Haruno-san about this. I have business to finish here." Tsunade said coldly as she pointed the door for them to leave her office.

"Ok, let's go Sakura" Shizune said as she opened the door Naruto fell down the floor of the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura was surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance.

"Hey were you eavesdropping on us?" Shizune said looking down at Naruto.

"Is it true you're Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her with a bemused look.

Sakura averted her eyes from him and nodded giving him a sad expression. "Naruto I was trying to tell you this but…"

"It's ok Sakura-chan, it's just that I'm really confused. I heard everything. I understand your situation, no problem at all."

'Having the thought of it, Sakura-chan is really pretty when she's all grown up.' Naruto thought blushing.

Tsunade sighed as if her problems are adding up. "So that leaves the three of us who knows all about Sakura's secret."

Tsunade made a bloodcurdling expression. "Naruto…for Sakura's sake, if you ever tell this to anyone…you will-" she shook her head. "You don't want to know, its worst than death." Then she smiled devilishly.

Naruto edged away sweating, while Shizune and Sakura are hugging each other shivering.

"Now will you people leave my office!"

They all went out of the building and started walking to Sakura's place. Out of boredom Shizune started with her peeving shenanigans.

"I never expect Sakura would turn out to be this sexy. I mean she's not just beautiful, she's drop dead gorgeous alright."

"Yeah, maybe after 6 years Sakura-chan will be one of those top ten most attractive Kunoichi in Konoha." Goes Naruto.

"Please stop it you guys!" Sakura yells at them blushing.

"Yeah Naruto stop teasing Sakura, you don't want to be out from the list of her husband-to-be's." Shizune said teasingly.

Naruto blushed, he looked up in the sky, as he was plunge to oblivion. He was daydreaming of him and Sakura getting married.

Shizune was greatly amused at Naruto's state of dazedness, she gave a mischievous smile. "Too bad for Naruto Sasuke is on her number one list." Naruto snapped back from reality and shot a cutting glare at the smirking Shizune.

"Stop it! Stop talking about me in the future, stop talking about Sasuke, and there is no LIST!" Sakura shouted at Shizune, her face turning red with anger.

"Geez, what a kill-joy." Shizune pouted.

The three continue walking until Jiraiya blocked them.

"Na-ru-to!" Jiraiya said exasperatedly heading towards them.

They backed away scaredof Jiraiya's angry face.

"Run!" they all started running. Jiraiya roared and ran after them. Sakura got separated from the two. Jiraiya noticed this and smiled with a hunted expression of relish. She hid her self inside a dark ally behind two garbage cans.

'What am I going to do. Stupid Naruto and Shizune leaving me behind.'

She felt her heart skip a bit when two arms abruptly pulled her back. She was going to scream, but a hand speedily covered her mouth.

"Ssshhh… Sumire, it's alright, it's me."

Sakura slowly took a peek to her side.

"Kakashi!" she gasped.

Kakashi grinned and he gently released her. Sakura was still in shock staring at Kakashi with her lips parted and her eyelids fluttering.

"Sumire, Jiraiya is coming I know a better hiding place. Come with me."

Sakura nodded and hold on to Kakashi's hand.

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: never will…T-T

Chapter 5

Sakura and Kakashi have been running hand in hand for 15 minutes. There's no doubt Jiraiya is chasing them from a long distance. They can sense the high intensity of his aura in search for the pink-haired beauty. All Kakashi can do now is to run with haste using little amount of chakra so that Sakura could keep up with him. At Kakashi's surprise Sakura's speed is unbelievably fast, he was forcefully dragged behind her. The jutsu did work after all, her chakra did increase six times than before. She was also surprised over her sudden fast pace, she felt as light as a feather. Kakashi used more chakra to get even with her while Sakura, lessened hers and stayed behind his back.

'Wow, Sumire sure is fast, a lot faster than me I guess.' Kakashi thought before pushing that to the back of his head and focused on leading the way to the so-called hiding place he mentioned to Sakura earlier. Awkward silence overcomes them until Sakura noticed the unfamiliar vicinities they passed by.

"Kakashi?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Yes Sumire?" Kakashi replied, his view still lingers in their direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

…

"You'll see." He answered.

She could tell Kakashi grinning, even when he's not looking at her. She looked back at him in confusion.

They're now in the midst of the dark forest. Goosebumps slackens her skin from the cold air. She has no clue if this place is still in Konoha or not.

'Where are we?...I know were hiding from Jiraiya, but I can't stop having this bad feeling. Kakashi-sensei is a nice man and all but…he has this perverted side in him, reading those dirty books in public is proof. Hmmm…makes me wonder why I haven't seen him reading.' She thought keeping a wary eye on Kakashi.

Sakura was snapped out of her reverie when the dark forest is gradually illuminated by the rays of the sun above. Her eyes grew wider as they come closer and closer to the bright side of the forest. She was in awe as she gazed at the aesthetic beauty of the scenery. They halted and Kakashi let go of Sakura's hand. Sakura turned around in amazement, her jaw dropped down and her eyes are wide open.

The huge waterfall caught her attention first. The nice breeze and the refreshing sound of the running water is very soothing. Kakashi seated himself in the grass while watching Sakura with amusement.

"This is where I usually hang around when I want to be alone." Kakashi said.

"It's so beautiful!" she smiled and spun around.

'I never knew there's a place like this in Konoha before.' Sakura thought.

"I found this place 2 months ago, it's a perfect place for relaxation and quietude. Since then, I started sleeping and reading books here."

'So that answers why, I thought he gave up reading those dirty novels of his.' Sakura thought disappointedly.

"I'm the only person who knows this place and now that makes the two of us. Please don't tell Naruto about this he'll just ruin it."

Sakura giggled. "You're right, He is very noisy and messy."

Kakashi smiled and blushed a little. "I really wanted you to see this place…" he looked up scratching his head. "You are always welcome to come and visit here anytime you want to." He said faintly

Sakura serenely smiled back and nodded. "Thank you."

Kakashi blushed even more. Seeing her smiles urges him to grab her around his arm and kiss her, but he couldn't because she will definitely be freaked out and he'll be suspected as a rapist.

'Control yourself Kakashi don't let your raging hormones spoil your image.' Kakashi mused to himself.

They spend many hours talking together while lying down in the grass floor. Sakura told him about her being a temporary replacement of Iruka in Konoha ninja academy and all what Tsunade said about her. Somehow she successfully covered herself up from Kakashi's questions. Kakashi was relief to hear her say she's not staying in Naruto's apartment anymore and that Sakura (younger version) is just taking a vacation in Sand village, 'not hiding'.

"Oh look!" Sakura raised her arm up pointing at the blue sky. "A rabbit!"

"Where?" Kakashi looked up in the sky and down to Sakura baffled. "What are you talking about Sumire, you know rabbits can't fly."

Sakura giggled. "Silly! Look at the clouds. It has a figure shape of a rabbit."

"Oh!" Kakashi looked back up and saw the cloud with a shape of a rabbit. "I see…Sumire, look at that it's a bird!" Kakashi cried excitedly.

"Where?" Sakura moved her eyes to every corner searching for the bird shaped-cloud.

"There!" Kakashi pointed at a real flying bird. Sakura followed him and pouted her cheeks as she saw the bird flying away. The glare that was thrown by Sakura only made him smirk.

"Baka!" Sakura hit Kakashi hard on the head and he let out a laugh. "Sumire please don't get mad at me, it was just a joke." Sakura scoffed crossing her arms to her chest. It didn't take her long to find it funny and laughed with him.

Kakashi placed his hands at the back of his head with his eyes close. And Sakura closed her eyes as well with her hands rested on her stomach. Giving serenity a chance to ease their minds and rest their tired body.

'Mmm…this feels good.' Sakura snuffled the fresh air and let out a sigh. 'I'm glad Kakashi showed me this place. Speaking of Kakashi, I didn't know he can be funny sometimes. I'm having a great time with him and I've never been this happy for awhile...I'm feeling a bit sleepy. I must be tired from all the running.' Sakura thought as she was now in deep slumber.

Kakashi slowly opened one eye to glance at the sleeping Sakura. The sun runs into her face where he can clearly see her facial features. Kakashi moved closer next to Sakura and watched her sleep. A few threads of hair covered her face. He pushed the hair out of her face and felt the smoothness of her skin. He felt his body heat a bit. He continued looking at her, his breathing grew shallower. Her scent filled his nostrils, He couldn't describe it except it was sweet and it made him comfortable. Her crimson lips, her creamy white skin and her…his eyes moved down her body, he lingered there for too long. And her curves, it was all perfect. Kakashi stiffened, finding his face inches away from hers. He immediately pulled away from her blushing furiously.

'What the hell am I doing? Was I going to kiss her? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

Kakashi looked back at Sakura and felt himself wavering. He felt the urge to kiss her, touch her and make love to her. He vigorously shook his head, he frowned blaming icha icha paradise for having this strange feelings.

'I've never been attracted this way to a woman before, since the day I first saw Sumire I can't stop thinking about her.' He looked back, once again at the sleeping beauty, his mind all under controlled. He grinned and placed his hand on her cheek. 'She is the woman I want to be with forever.'

"I'll definitely make you mine Sumire, no one will take you away from me no matter what." He muttered.

Sakura stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes. She first saw the white ceiling above her. Her eyes widens as she find herself lying on a bed. Sakura moved her head to the other side and saw her mom with astonishment.

"Oh Sakura!" her mother hugged her tightly and hot tears leaked from her eyes.

"Mom!" Sakura hugged her back.

"You don't know how worried I am." Her mother pulled back with a frown on her face.

"h-how did you-"

"By the time me and Naruto lost you, we came to see if you're here and at the same time told everything to your mother about you. She didn't believe us until she found you lying outside the house." Shizune cut her off before she could say anything.

"How did I end up here? The last time I remembered I was in a…"

"Where?" her mother asked.

"Uh…I was in…uh" she stuttered thinking for a good excuse.

Naruto barged in with an elated expression not even noticing Sakura was there. "Tsunade caught Jiraiya, come and quick and see her beat him up. Its bloody hell out there she's totally gone mad."

"Oh I wanna see, I wanna see." Shizune jumped up and down and went outside with Naruto.

"Oh my, that poor man I better stop Tsunade before things gets any worse." Sakura's mother went outside the room leaving a bewildered Sakura behind.

Sakura sighed and smiled. She was glad that everything has gotten better and things are going the way it should be.

She sprawled down her bed hugging her pillows. "I miss my room, especially my bed."

'I think Kakashi carried me here while I was sleeping, he is such a gentleman. It's the best sleep I've ever had." she blushed remembering her moments with Kakashi in the forest.

The next morning…

"Good morning class, I am Haruno Sumire your substitute teacher. I will be teaching you for awhile until Iruka-sensei is feeling better." Sakura gave one of her best smiles.

"I would want Iruka-sensei to get sick everyday for this." Konohamaru said teasingly that made the whole class to laugh.

'Oh joy…another crappy day for me.' Sakura thought sighing.

Sakura taught the whole class about Bunshin technique. They did very well and they all are participating actively in class. Though she is getting on her nerves with Konohamaru and his pranks, but everything is going well according to plan.

After the class is ended, Sakura stayed behind the classroom to check on her student's quizzes. She finds teaching fun, it was hard but it was nice bonding with her students, Like bonding with Kakashi she thought. She began checking the papers only to be interrupted by the creeping sound of the door, slowly opening. She tilted her head to the side to see who it was.

Sakura's eyes widens as she saw Kakashi entering the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Will you go out with me Sumire?"

To be continue…

* * *

There! That's chapter 5. Another cliffy huh? Anyways, I hope you like it. More KS thingy going on for the next chapter.

To all those who reviewed my story:

thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys from the bottom of my heart- you make me the happiest person alive! So keep on reviewing coz I like reading reviews it makes me happy.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: if I did own it, Naruto would turn out to be the Shojo type!

Chapter 6

"Will you go out with me Sumire?"

Sakura fell down from her chair. She hit the floor hard causing her to let out a groan of pain.

"Sumire!" without hesitation Kakashi dashed towards Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi kneeled down. "Can you stand up?" he checked up on her legs looking for any injury. Sakura was surprised at Kakashi's fast reaction and wasn't able to answer. "Are you feeling any pain?" He looked up at her with full of concern on his face.

Sakura nodded and gave him a big a smile. "Yes I'm alright" she said despite of the aching pain on her right foot. She tried to stand up but croaked instead.

"You sprained your ankle Sumire." Kakashi said after catching a glimpse at the swollen ankle. "Let me help you." He carried Sakura on his arms and this made Sakura blush a little, his body close to hers and his scent allured her. He then placed her in the table in sitting position.

"Thank you Kakashi-sen-" Sakura covered her mouth before she could say the last part of his name. "Clumsy me…sorry about all the trouble." She chuckled, averting her eyes away from his.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. It's my fault...I surprised you."

'Who wouldn't be surprised for barging in the room with flowers and suddenly ask her out. What an idiot! I'm such an idiot!' Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when Kakashi turned his back to her. "I'll carry you home, want a piggy-back ride?"

The sun is setting, they are on their way to Sakura's house. Though Kakashi failed to ask her out he's happy spending time with Sakura like this, especially feeling her breast pressed to his back. Sakura's house is not that far but Kakashi purposely slow himself down.

"Sumire?" Kakashi whispered under his breath, knowing that this will be a good chance to confess his feelings for her.

"About what I asked you earlier." Kakashi continued. He can feel Sakura's body stiffened.

"Yes" she replied.

"I just wanted you to know that I…love you Sumire."

Sakura knew this is coming. Her heart started to beat faster, and don't know how to respond. 'Why is he so forward and calm?'

"Kakashi…" is all she can say, words stuck on her throat. "I…uh…" she trailed off.

"Oi! You two! What are you lovebirds doing?" Shizune interrupted them. Sakura was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Of all people, why Shizune.

"I'll wait for your answer Sumire" Kakashi muttered before Shizune walked towards them.

"Isn't that sweet a piggy-back ride"

"Shizune-san! Please stop it with your jokes! I sprained my ankle ok!" Sakura retorted, the woman is impossible really.

"Oh I see…well, let me heal you then." Shizune said as she placed her hands on Sakura's ankle and it started to glow.

"Thank you for healing her Shizune."

"I am a medic-nin after all, right Sumire-san." Shizune looked at Sakura pouring with a sly smirk on her face.

"If you don't mind Kakashi, I need to talk with Sumire alone."

"No, not at all. See you Sumire." Kakashi said as he left the two.

"Look Shizune-san, the reason why I didn't heal myself is because the profile that Tsunade-sama gave me does not tell that I'm a medic-nin ok?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know that Sakura, there's something else I want to talk to you about."

Sakura frowned in confusion.

"About you and Kakashi."

"Wh-what about us?"

"Do you like Kakashi?"

"Eh! What are you talking about! Sakura shouted as her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. "Of course I like him as his student, b-but not the other way around-"

"That's better, because it's impossible for you and Kakashi to be together. Things will just get out of hand."

Sakura froze and felt a tinge of pain in her chest.

"…I know." She said reluctantly.

"The problem is…from what I see, Kakashi is crazy about you. I think it's better for him to know the truth. You'll eventually turn back to your normal form and if the older version is already gone he'll be looking around the world for nothing."

"That's crazy!" Sakura scowled at Shizune.

"Hey! The man's in love, what can you do?"

Sakura's heart skips a bit and blushed even more.

"You should tell him Sakura. The sooner the better."

"Why me! Why don't you tell him!"

"Hey, I don't want to hurt that poor guy's feeling and besides this is all your fault!"

"Alright you win! I'll tell him tomorrow! It's no biggy!"

"Good."

The next day…

Sakura sighed restlessly in her desk. 'How should I tell Kakashi about all this?'

"_Alright you win! I'll tell him tomorrow! It's no biggy!"_

"Easier to be said than done." she whispered agitatedly.

Sakura look through the window beside her. The leafless branch of the tree gently sways along with the blow of the wind. "I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is?"

"I've been searching for him everywhere…if he's not on a mission, then where could he be?"

Sakura once again looked outside the window. "I know!" she stood up with an elated expression on her face and exited the room.

Sakura entered the secret hiding place and looked for Kakashi. She was still in daze by the beauty until she heard a loud snoring near the tree. It was Kakashi sleeping with a book of Icha icha Paradise covered on his face.

Sakura giggled at the sleeping Kakashi. 'Maybe I should tell him tomorrow, I don't want to disturb his beauty sleep.' Sakura thought as she walked away from him. Sakura stepped on a twig and broke it. A loud snapping sound woke Kakashi up. "w-who's there?"

"Ah…Kakashi it's me Sumire." Sakura looked back sweating nervously.

"Sumire?...what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and I thought you might be here…and you are…but you were sleeping…so I-"

"Oh Sumire! I'm sorry…I was planning to meet you today, I must've fallen asleep."

'Actually I wasn't able to sleep last night because of what I said to her yesterday. Maybe I was too worried that she might reject me.'

Sakura looked guilty. "Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay, actually I'm glad you're here." Kakashi said as if it was no big deal.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Kakashi questioningly.

Kakashi smiled coyly at her. "Did you remember what I asked you yesterday?"

Sakura blushed and looked down her feet. "Uh…yes." She answered. Sakura shook her head and gathered up her wits.

"Kakashi, I have to tell you something first."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Umm…Kakashi the truth is I..."

"I…"

"I am…"

"I am Saku-"

Unaware of this, Kakashi cut me off with a kiss. I was in utter shock, my body was all numbed. All I could hear was my heart beating so fast.

But the feeling of his lips to mine….made me feel to…made me want to…

I then kissed him back

To Be Continue…

Very sorry for the very late update. I hope you guys like the new chapter.

Oh wow thanks for the reviews! I got a hundred reviews! Yay!

Don't forget to review k?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: a million times NO!

Chapter 7

_I then kissed him back._

After the shock, without hesitation Sakura found herself responding to the kiss. The kiss was sudden. He put his arms around Sakura drawing her closer to him. Her palms were placed on his chest.

'I love her, I love her, I love her.' Is all he could think of.

It felt like it was endless, until Sakura felt Kakashi's hand moving up to her breast. Sakura's eyes widen and Kakashi did the same. He immediately removed his hands from her and they broke apart leaving both of them blushing at each other.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing." Kakashi apologized.

Sakura didn't answer she was stunned at the unmasked Kakashi. It's the first time she saw Kakashi without a mask. She didn't expect he has a striking handsome face, her cheeks started to burn as she stared at the good-looking guy in front of her. She felt like she's with a stranger.

Sakura snapped out from her reverie. "I-it's okay.'" She said with a smile.

Kakashi serenely smiled back making Sakura blush even harder.

"_You should tell him Sakura. The sooner the better." _Sakura's face frowned as she heard Shizune's voice echoed in her mind.

Kakashi leaned towards Sakura placing his hand to her cheek. He aimed for another kiss, but Sakura moved her head to the side. Kakashi held a puzzled look on his face.

"Kakashi, there is something you need to know." Sakura looked at him with a sad face.

"Soon, I'll be leaving Konoha."

Kakashi stood frozen.

"And I'll never be able to come back again."

"Then why not stay here?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Sakura said as she turned her back from him.

Kakashi was shock as if he was fallen from abyss. 'Why now?'

"I had fun. I am truly grateful meeting you Kakashi. Good bye." And she started to walk away from him. Sakura stopped not half way to the exit.

"Please don't follow me" She said and continued walking, leaving the heart broken Kakashi behind.

Kakashi's world was shattered into pieces. It was painful watching Sakura disappearing from his sight.

"Why?" he said as he falls on his knees. "Why?" he repeated clutching the ground.

Sparkling beads of tears left floating in the air as Sakura run in the forest. She stopped on a big tree and pressed her back against it. She slowly slid down in sitting position. She folded her legs with her arms and tucked her head.

She remembered Kakashi's reaction, it hurts her so much she started to cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She whimpered

"What are you sorry for?"

Sakura was startled, she slowly move her head up. "Kakashi?"

Sakura's eyes widen with shock. There standing in front of her was Orochimaru wearing a big evil smile.

To Be Continue….

Mwhuhahaahaha! (Evil laugh) Cliffhanger!

This chapter is very short I hope you guys like it, I'll give a try heating it up a bit. As for the next chapter the raven haired boy appears.

Thanks a lot for the reviewers-

Aw…poor Kakashi T-T, don't worry about him he'll be alright!

Please review…see you next update and I'm looking forward for it-


	9. Chapter 8

Here goes nothing…

Disclaimer:…

Chapter 8

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Orochimaru said seductively. "You're brave enough to come in to my territory?"

Sakura was scared as hell. She shivered down her spines when her eyes met his. They held a lusty gaze on her which made her feel like she was naked.

Sakura hugs herself. 'How did I get myself into this?'

"You must be cold? Why not come in to my place and warm yourself up?" Orochimaru said and held out his hand to her.

"N-no, I'm fine." Sakura shook her head vigorously. "I have to leave now." She let out a fake laugh as she slowly stood up. But she was blocked by Orochimaru's arms.

"You're not leaving. Once you come in to my territory, you are mine." He said as if he was in control.

Now they're face to face. Sakura started to panic, her legs were trembling.

'Oh God…please help me…'

Orochimaru stick his tongue out and lick his upper lip. He leaned towards her almost like in kissing position. A tear escaped from her eye and Orochimaru move even closer.

"Are you scared?" Orochimaru whispered into her ear.

'Why? Why? Why many things happened to me all at once? I can't take it anymore!'

Sakura snapped out when she felt Orochimaru's hand moving under her skirt. She unconsciously punched him right in the face. She was shock where did that come from. It was a perfect chance to escape, but somehow her body can't budge an inch. Orochimaru moved his head slowly to face her. Sakura covered her mouth, she's more scared than ever.

He licked the blood on his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Sakura. He should have dodged the punch but his mind was filled with lust. He grinned and began to laugh. Sakura was totally freaked out. 'This man is crazy! I got to get out of here.' '

"Let me show you what rough is little girl." Orochimaru said and grasped both Sakura's wrist. A yip of surprise came out from her mouth.

"No!" she shouted.

A cold shiver runs through Kakashi's body and his senses sharpened involuntarily. He had a feeling something bad happened to Sakura. Without thinking he took off and search for Sakura out in the forest.

"No! Stop!" Orochimaru pinned Sakura to the ground. Sakura struggled frantically away from him, but he was too strong. He began kissing her neck and then he moved his tongue higher licking her tears off from her face. She tasted good.

"Please stop!" Sakura pleaded, she doesn't want to lose her virginity especially to this freak.

But Orochimaru paid no attention to her feeble cries. He pulled himself away from her and picked something from his pocket. He grabbed a kunai and showed it above Sakura. He licked the kunai while looking at her petrified face. Orochimaru is finding this amusing, his desire for Sakura is growing quickly.

'What is he gonna do with that? Oh no is he going to kill me?' Sakura stiffened her body and closed her eyes waiting for his next move.

Orochimaru slowly cut her shirt into two. Cold air runs to her bared chest. Her tears can't stop from leaking. Then Orochimaru started cutting her skirt. 'This is it…' she kept her eyes close not wanting to see Orochimaru's face doing it. She finally lost consciousness from dealing the pressure she's getting.

Orochimaru began to spread Sakura's legs only to be interrupted by a low masculine voice "what do you think you're doing?"

"Sumire! Sumire!" Kakashi jumped from branches to branches desperately searching for his woman. He doesn't care if he was dumped; all he cares now is to find the girl he loves who may be in trouble. He stopped on his tracks, he sense an unusual atmosphere in the area. He decided to investigate the whole place. He stammered from walking and saw two pieces of clothing cut in half. It was the same shirt Sakura was wearing this morning.

"Oh no!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to see darkness. 'Am I dead?' She can feel herself half naked underneath the clothing on top of her. 'What happened?' a shot of Orochimaru's image came to her mind. She took a hard grip on the clothing and started to cry.

"You're finally awake."

Sakura was mortified. 'No! Not again!' she screamed inwardly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said setting light in the room.

Sakura's lips parted and couldn't believe what she saw. "Sasuke?"

The tall raven boy smirked. "What makes you think I'm Sasuke?" he sat on the bed beside her.

"I am Itachi."

Sakura's jaw dropped down with her eyes wide open.

'Itachi? Sasuke's brother!'

To be Continue...

Heheheh…still short. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Man, I'm glad the chapter is over! My face was burning while making the orochimaru and sakura part, it's my first time writing naughty stuffs like that. I'm not good at it, I suck at it. Wait till the next chapter! Even more limish stuffs to come…ahem…and more headaches for sakura.

To the readers:

Thank you anglefeet-san for the idea, I'll think of how to fit it in the story, but in a different way. Had something comes up in my mind. Arigato na!

Dinero-san, alo! I hope you're satisfied, but I think not. Please don't get mad at meT-T (hides)

Cherrymoonblossom! I mean sakura-san, thanks again! Wow new more stories from you! Hey people, I highly recommend you to read her stories, they're the best!

I like all your reviews, ya all make my day. Thank you so much!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own any animes. (But I want to be a mangaka someday-) yeah keep on dreaming mugi!

Chapter 9

Itachi's POV

I stayed in the room with this creature I picked up in the forest. I was planning to get rid of her when she wakes up but as soon as I lightened the room I found myself caught by a pair of green orb. I never thought she has these beautiful jaded eyes until now that she's fully awake.

"Sasuke?"

I halted hearing my idiot brother's name. 'Yeah, I get that a lot.' I thought smirking and seated myself in the bed beside the pink haired woman. "And what makes you think I'm Sasuke?" I asked.

"I am Itachi."

As her eyes grew wider I can't stop myself from staring at it. It's as if I was mesmerized by it.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Still scared I edged away from him a little, I kept the blanket close and tight to me. A bothering thought nudging me of whether I was saved from Orochimaru or not.

Not a word was spoken. He stayed in the room for a long time sternly staring at me.

'So this is Sasuke's brother, their facial features almost look the same.' I thought to myself.

I jerked mentally. 'What am I thinking? I should not let my guard down! Who knows what's inside his head. He's the evil brother, he's a traitor, he's an outcast.'

I was getting annoyed with all the staring. "What are you gawking at?" I said with a glare. The words slipped out on their own, I immediately cringed and cursed myself.

'Sakura no baka! This is no time to get all gutsy. This is the man who obliterated his whole clan. He can kill you at any second.'

To my genuine surprise and relief, he did not look particularly angry, in fact quite the opposite, he appeared rather amused. He smirked and stood up. My mind was baffled watching his retreating form.

* * *

Itachi closed the door and proceeded walking, still wearing the same smile he gave Sakura earlier. He's never been this thrilled. Instead of letting her go he decided to keep the pink haired woman to himself. 

Sakura looked underneath the blanket and blushed seeing herself half naked. She hugged herself, feeling quite embarrassed from the thought that somebody else had seen her naked. She shook her head and held a serious look on her face.

She stepped out of the bed with the blanket covering her body. She tiptoed on the floor and slowly went to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

Sakura then looked back at the empty room and wandered around searching for a way to escape. There are no windows or wholes to fit in.

The room is completely sealed up.

Her stomach started to grumble in hunger.

"Ugh…I should have eaten breakfast." Sakura whined as she slowly dwindled away.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me? First I did a stupid jutsu which causes all this trouble, then I hurt Kakashi, then there's this freak of nature who took advantage of me! And now I've been locked up by Sasuke's evil brother and who knows what he's up to!"

"Well aren't you the unluckiest person in the world." Itachi said behind Sakura.

Sakura jumped in surprise and stood up. Itachi was deeply disappointed to see her fast hand grab the falling blanket.

"What do you want from me!" Sakura asked, her irritated face turned to a puzzled look.

Itachi handed the tray of food to Sakura. "Eat this."

Sakura obediently take the tray from him thinking that it would be wise not to upset him. Itachi leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed and watched her eat.

Sakura felt a little tense with him around. She took a glance at him and she flinched as he gave her a chilling glare motioning her to eat the food he gave her.

She hesitantly took a bite at whatever it is. Sakura's face lightened up. It was scrumptious, she continued eating it until the plate was empty. Itachi seemed to be satisfied at her liking it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curious to know what kind of food it is.

"Panties."

"What!"

"Your panties are showing up." He said coolly.

Sakura rearrange the blanket at a fast pace to hide her body. She glared at him with infuriation and looked away with a loud hmmph.

Itachi shrugged and grinned at the thought of Sakura's milky white thigh spreading from the blanket bunched up her hips. He never had interest with women until now. He's very intrigued with this pink haired person.

"What are you planning to do to me?" she hesitantly asked. His face narrowed from the interruption.

"Please, I want to go home." Sakura begged. She looked quite hopeful at this, her eyes round and glossy as she was anticipating to be release.

At first, Itachi seemed perplexed, then all at once the smirk was back.

"I can't do that." He said.

"Why?" Sakura asked frustratingly which tire her out to an end.

"You owe me your life" he answered.

"Eh?"

"I saved you from Orochimaru if you didn't know."

Sakura stiffened hearing the freaks' name. Tears ran down Sakura's stunned face. She didn't remember what happened after she passed out except those eyes filled with lust.

Itachi pitied her weak figure. She heard a sigh and then followed by an unruffled voice saying.

"I beat the crap out of him." He guessed that wasn't a good idea to make her feel better. Sakura was stunned at this. She was so surprised that she couldn't find her voice to say something from his action.

He stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Itachi so dearly wanted to break the silence and he did. "You're still a virgin."

He became so poorly speechless that he left the room without another word.

Sakura was bewildered over what happened. It was unusual, very unusual indeed.

After a long pause Sakura smiled. Itachi is not good in conversation, but somehow he made her feel better.

"That idiot left me without any clothes to wear. I'm gonna freeze here to death!"

To be Continue…

Agh! Ran out of ideas! Sowee for the people expecting more limes on this chapter. I'm in a rush. I'm gonna take a vacation to an uncivilized place where there is no computers and lights T-T my cousin calls it the ooloo-ooloo island. What the heck! at least I could enjoy the sea. Hope you like the chapter. Yeah, Itachi will lust for Sakura soon don't ya worry.

There are too many reviewers to thank…hmmm where should I start

…

YOU ALL PLAYED A BIG PART IN HELPING ME OUT WITH THE STORY!

BIG HUGS FOR EVERYONE. LOVE YOU GUYS!

MUGI-CHAN

I'll email you guys instead:)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: nah, don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10

Sakura fell down from the bed after hearing a loud knock on the door.

"Ugh…what's that?" she said stroking her temples.

"Wake up it's already morning." Itachi said entering.

"You've finally learn how to knock." Sakura said grumpily as she stood up from the floor. She stared at the black cloak he's wearing which completely covered his body from bottom to the half part of his face only exposing those piercing onyx orbs. 'What a weirdo.' She looked at him with disdain.

Itachi threw a piece of clothing to Sakura who managed to catch it ineptly. "Wear it, were going out." He said as he made his way out of the room and slammed the door.

Sakura glared at the door then paid attention to the white cloth and spread it with her arms. It was just a plain white dress but it'll do.

'Hmmm…he seems to be in a hurry. I wonder why?'

"Are you finished? I'm coming in now."

"No!" She retorted.

Sakura came out of the room with a frown on her face. "It's too small" she complained.

Itachi can see she had trouble breathing. Her breast is too big for the top and her stomach is flattened tightly which shows more of her curves. The smallest of smirks quirked Itachi's lips. He didn't expect that a simple dress like that could make her look sexy.

"Bear it, it looks good on you."

Sakura pouted her cheeks but she let her patience overcome her and gave up with a moan of dismay.

She hasn't been out of the room for the whole day, she was totally bored that it felt like she's been locked up for months. Sakura looked around the house, it was smaller than she expected. The house has only one room and it was hers. Makes her wonder where Itachi slept the whole night? She caught a futon lying on the floor and guessed that answers her question.

He should've let her go instead of letting her sleep in his room. 'At least he could've sleep in a comfortable bed like I did.' Sakura thought as she popped it out of her head. 'I hope his back hurts.'

"Where are we going?" she asked crabbily. She was sure he didn't hear her because he didn't make any sign that he was listening. He looked preoccupied about something. Sakura didn't bother asking, she just stood there waiting for him to snap back from his senses.

"Go back inside the room." He commanded not even laying an eye at Sakura. She was confused but followed him anyway.

'So they already found me' Itachi thought as he waited in expectation.

Two shadows suddenly came out from the wall.

"We guess you already know we're here." The guy said from the left.

"We were ordered to kill you." The guy from the right said with his arms crossed.

Itachi didn't respond. His face was mixed with calmness and iniquity. The two assassins charged in unison. Still Itachi did not move from where he was standing.

The other guy jumped back sensing a dangerous wave of aura full of murderous intent. He saw his comrade fall in front of him, with no wounds or any signs of injury. With sweat dripping from his face he averts his gaze to the last thing his eye's sight will lay upon.

"AHHH!"

Sakura heard the commotion from outside, she slowly peeked in the door to see what was going on. Her eyes went wide as she saw a black man crawling helplessly near her. She was going to close the door but one thing made her not to do it. The guy's outfit was the same clothes anbus' wear in Konoha. And the mask hanging on his neck proves it. 'He's an ally!' Sakura thought as she went outside the room. 'They came to rescue me!'

Sakura shouted at the guy "I'm here!" Itachi was surprised at Sakura's sudden appearance. 'Idiot!'

The man's attention riveted to the pink haired woman and with that he gave a grinned as if he has thought of a plan. He dashed towards her and circled to her back. He grabbed both her arms forcing it against her back. Sakura was flabbergasted being held in this position. He speedily pointed the sharp edge of the kunai to the side of her neck.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill your woman!"

"No, you're mistaken I'm from Konoha. I'm supposed to be on your s-"

"Shut up!" He cut Sakura off.

Keeping a wary eye on Itachi only made him fall on Itachi's deadly jutsu. It was already late for him to notice Itachi activating his sharringan.Sakura was released from his grasp. He stood there in trance and in an instant he screamed out loud in pain. Both his hands clasping his head and his eyes were all white.

Sakura cannot believe what she has just witness. She watched the man before her dying in excruciating pain. She closed her eyes terrified thinking that this will give her nightmares.

Sakura has finally understood why he was one of the most feared akatsuki members. She slowly opened her eyes only to see Itachi looking down at her. She knew he was mad at her for coming out of the room trying to get away.

Tears started to form on her eyes scared from the fierce man in front of her. "Are you going to kill me now?" Sakura asked sobbing.

His face changed to a sympathetic expression. He flicked Sakura's forehead reminiscing him of what he usually do to his little brother whenever he upsets him. "Ow!" Sakura massaged her pink forehead.

"Idiot." He simply said with a smile. Sakura was surprised at Itachi's reaction. Even more surprised at his smile, it was different. Definitely not one of his annoying smirks.

It reminded her of Kakashi's kind smile. 'Kakashi' Her face saddened from the thought of Kakashi.

"Tell me." Itachi disrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"What's your name." he said as if he was more like ordering than asking.

Sakura sweatdropped. 'Wasn't it a little late for him to ask my name?'

"My name is Sakura." She answered inadvertently giving him her true name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura flinched realizing she made a big mistake.

"N-no! It's Sumire!"

Itachi frowned. "Are you giving me fake names?"

"No, Sumire is my real name." Sakura said letting out a fake laugh. "Not a fake name." she added.

He held a skeptical look at the fidgeting figure.

"I prefer Sakura." He indifferently said.

She was about to protest but Itachi shot her a taunting glare.

"Let's go." He said walking out of the house.

"Go where?" she asked.

"To a hotel."

To Be Continue…

Ok…this will be my last day at home. I'll be gone for a week or two. Remember about the uncivilized place I told you guys about? Well I'm going there tomorrow. I did my best to update before I leave. I just hope you guys like the new chapter. I kind' a rush it a bit. Sayonara for now. I'll update soon. This chapter is mostly about Itachi and Sakura. This is still kakasaku, don't worry. It's a kakasaku pairing from the beginning after all.

And when I come back, I expect you guys to leave a review for the story. It'll be a good surprise for me when I'm back home. I borrowed a laptop to spend my time there to finish the next chapter. Oh! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. Being called 'mugi-sama' is too much for me…heheh…I'm flattered.

Thanks for the ideas and the threats (sweatdrop) and the compliments. I'll PM you guys when I'm back I still have to pack my stuff.

I'll miss you guys, I'll miss this computer, I'll miss this chair, I'll miss the TV, I'll miss my bed, I'll miss my room...sigh…goodbye T-T technology

Mugi-chan…T-T


	12. I'm Back

Alright I am back and I want to finish my story after like a thousand years of waiting. Been inspired to continue by my favorite author Xujin here's the thing. It's been so long! I have outgrown naruto, i forgot anything about ninja stuff. But I WILL try my very best to finish it. Sooooo sorry for my readers please forgive me for the delay.

Gah! Rereading my story is killing me, I write like a weirdo and childish too.

Mugi-sama AKA lustylopez o.o


End file.
